A Cullen Christmas
by TwiMyReads
Summary: This takes place in Breaking Dawn, it says what the book doesn't say. It's just a side story... and not my best work...


A Cullen Christmas

A personal extension of Breaking Dawn

Kailey Schnoor

Chapter 1. Charlie

"Edward!" Rosalie was getting very angry with Edward lately. A little too easily.

"I swear you're trying to ruin Nessie's first Christmas!"

I'd really wished everybody would stop calling _my_ child a monster. Jacob even has Charlie calling her Nessie. It makes me so angry. My child is not a monster. She is a half human half vampire beautiful young girl.

"Rose leave poor Edward alone, the garland looks perfect over the door." I couldn't help but save my perfect husband from a frustrated vampire perfectionist. Renesmee was in the kitchen with Jacob destroying some of Esme's fine silverware. I told her I'd get her a new set for Christmas but she wouldn't let me.

"Rosalie, Nessie's just going to tare it down anyway. Be nice, otherwise _your_ going to ruin Nessie's first Christmas. So come on give Edward a break."

"Well, I'll have you know Nessie is going to have perfect Christm..."

Rose was cut off by the low sound of Charlie's cruiser. Renesmee bounded into the living room and into my arms. She showed a picture of Charlie, with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Grandpa's here. Don't show him anything, okay."

She nodded her head with a disappointed look on her face.

"When can I show Grandpa?"

"When we tell you. For now you can't for a very special reason."

"Why?"

"Well you remember Grandpa is human right? Well when I married your daddy, you came along, and he thinks that you are your daddy's niece."

"Why? I am your daughter."

"Because grandpa would be furious if he found out you were my daughter."

"Oh."

"Bells, Can I come in?" it was Charlie already.

"One second! Edwards right in front of the door." I replied in my gentle yet musical new voice.

Renesmee had returned to mangling Esme's silverware already, so I didn't have to worry about Charlie noticing her latest growth spurt.

"Okay, you're good!" Edward told Charlie through the door. "Hey, Bells, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose. Where's Jacob, Emmett, and Nessie?" he was starting to feel like family too all of the Cullen's.

Emmett was hunting, not that we could tell that to Charlie.

"Oh, Emmett's off somewhere getting the perfect tree for Renesmee." I politely lied. "And Jake and Renesmee are in the kitchen. I'll go get them."

"Bells, that's alright let them have their fun."

"Are you sure, I know how you love to see..."

"Bella, toss me the paint please?" I didn't see who was talking but I knew that voice by heart.

"On it Edward!"

"So Bells, what are you Cullen's doing Christmas?"

"Oh, poor Carlisle he has to work until 11. We're going to get Renesmee to wait until Carlisle comes home before she opens gifts. Why, do you want to come over?"

"Well, I guess I could be here at ten and stay until noon.

"You don't have to leave that fast."

"Bells?" Edward again.

"Yeah? Oh you probably need the tape. Here ya go!" I gently tossed it across the room from the couch where Charlie and I were now sitting.

"Oh, I am so sorry but I have to get to the reservation. Bye Bells, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose. Say hello to Jake and Nessie for me!"

He was out the door before he started his last sentence. I just thought it was odd. Charlie was doing really crazy things lately. Last week he showed Carlisle how to eat pepper spray without gagging.

Chapter 2. Kidnapped

Renesmee was asleep at the cottage. Edward had to run back to the main house. I was walking up to Renesmee's room for one last check in. I opened the door and quietly slipped over to her bed.

I peeked under her covers because I didn't see her head. She was at the foot of the bed as always. She was very still. I couldn't even see her breath. A horrible stench overwhelmed me. It smelled like werewolf, but worse. Then I noticed Renesmee wasn't at the foot of her bed. I tore the blankets off of her bed. I called for her and she didn't respond! I ran back to the house and Edward was waiting for me. He saw the worry in my eyes, and the fear on my face.

"Bella, Bells, Love what's wrong what happened. I just heard Nessie think about moving and then I heard someone else. What happened?" I could hear the worry in his voice too.

"I... I... I don't know. I went to check on her and she wasn't there. All I saw was one of her dolls at the foot of her bed were she usually sleeps."

"Let's go to the cottage, maybe we can track her scent."

We ran out the door and flew to the cottage as fast as we could. He stormed up to Renesmee's room were we encountered the same horrible smell as before, but this time it was stronger.

"Werewolf" we both said at the same time.

"Show me the doll that was at the foot of her bed Bella."

"Okay, oh, it reeks!"

"Oh, it smells horrid!"

"Edward I smell blood."

"Me too, do you think..."

"Oh No! It can't be she's stronger than that, isn't she?"

"I don't know."

"This smells like a wolf's blood."

"A wolf's?"

"Do you think maybe Jacob..."

"No, No this smells like... Sam."

"Sam? Why would he want Renesmee?"

"I don't know."

Before I had a chance to ask anything else he had his phone out and was calling Sam. I whipped mine out and called Jacob. Then Carlisle. Then Edward called Charlie. I knew calling Charlie was a mistake. He would have the whole police force looking for her by midnight. Carlisle was here in 3 seconds. Sam here in 3 minutes. And Jacob here in 45 seconds. Carlisle started hurling questions at Edward and I.

"Bella, when's the last time you checked in on her before she went missing?"

"Five minutes before hand."

"Edward, do you know the scent?"

"Definitely werewolf?"

"Sam, is it anyone from your pack?"

"No."

"Jacob anybody from you're..."

"Nope."

"Charlie is going to be here any second now. We better get to the main house."

Carlisle was right. When we got to the house we heard the cruiser pull into the drive.

Charlie came bursting in the door, along with seven other police officers.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward was right in rhythm.

"Edward, are you going to call me Chief Swan for the rest of my life or are we going to find Nessie?"

"Sorry Charlie."

"So, Bella, do you have any ideas were she is?"

"Not even one."

"Oh god, this is never easy. I'll head over to the station and file a missing persons report."

"Dad!"

"Bella, don't fight with me!"

"Dad, You aren't going down to the station!"

"Isabella Swan!"

"Dad it's Bella Cullen now, you know that!"

"Bella.... I care about Nessie. I care about you. I want to find Nessie!" he was cringing at the sound of his own voice.

"Calm Down!" Carlisle couldn't help but stop the fighting.

"I am going to FIND Nessie before I calm down!"

Charlie stormed out the door and drove off to the station, along with the other officers who had stayed quiet, and just wrote things down.

"Edward, what was he thinking.?"

"Bella, He is so mad I...I don't even know how... to explain it. He is more mad now then when you and Alice went away to stop me from being killed by the Volturi. He wants to personally kill whoever took her."

"That mad?"

"Yes."

I feel... like James is hunting me all over again. The non-stop fear, the constant worry, the hope you don't get killed trying to save Renesmee. Knowing that there's a chance that after this our family might not be as big a family we are now. I knew any of us could die trying to save my daughter. I'd feel terrible if any of us died. And if Edward was lost, I wouldn't know what I would do. Renesmee would need a mom. But I would hate living without Edward. What would I would do? I was sure Rose would take her, but I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Bella?" Emmett was home.

"Ya?"

"Where's Nessie, I stopped at the cottage and nobody was there?"

"Renesmee's..... gone."

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"Em, I'm sorry, I went to check on her and she was gone."

"Well, why is everybody standing around? We have to find her!"

My throat was stuck, I couldn't speak anymore. Even though I physically can't cry I still got a knot in my throat as though I was crying.

"Emmett" Carlisle was talking. "Emmett, the scent implies a werewolf took her. We asked Sam and Jacob and nobody from their packs match the scent."

"Nobody? So we may never find her."

"No, we'll find her! I am going to track the scent across the ocean if I have to. I am saving my baby girl!"

I'd never heard Edward this protective before. He wasn't even like this when I was dying while carrying my little nudger.

Chapter 3. Hope

"Edward?" I was gently tapping his shoulder.

"Edward, talk to your wife!"

"Thanks Esme."

"No problem Bella."

Edward was really upset. He couldn't follow the scent of the wolf that took Renesmee. All seemed hopeless, but I had a plan.

"Edward, do you remember when we got the scent of the wolf, how it had been so strong. Even as a newborn I know that no scent can be that strong unless the wolf lived there which it didn't or blood was left behind."

Right away Edward jumped up.

"Bella, you're completely right. There must be blood. So Renesmee must have been fighting back! Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Rose, Everybody come here!"

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle looked worried.

"Carlisle, Bella's brilliant. The scent of the wolf was so strong it either had to live there of have left blood behind. And Bella and I both know a werewolf doesn't live with us!"

"Grrrrrrr." Jacob looked upset we forgot him.

"Oh, Jake. You live outside because you hate the way our house smells, remember?"

"Fine."

"Excellent Bella! I don't know how I didn't think of that!" I guess we were back on subject of me being smart.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Go with Edward and Bella to the cottage. Look for any wolf blood! Esme and I will run outside, the five mile radius." Esme looked overjoyed.

" Jacob, can you tell your pack to watch for an unfamiliar wolf, If you find anything howl." We rushed to the cottage and sure enough. A large pool of wolf blood was in Renesmee's closet. Almost like it was hiding when I checked on her five minutes earlier.

"Edward do you think you can track it now?"

"Easily, let's go!"

We jumped through Renesmee's window and started tracking. Then we heard Jacobs faint howl. We followed the sound, there was another pool of blood, and a more fresh trail. The exit trail. The trail was odd, and confusing. West, North, West, East. It continued on like that for 10 miles. Then there was a sudden turn as though the wolf forgot something. But then to our surprise the trail turned again. East, but he had gone so far west. This wolf was good. If it weren't for Edward and Carlisle we wouldn't have been able to follow the trail. Finally we decided to take a break. We knew it was going to be a long trip. Rosalie and Emmett met us from the house with cloths, thought we didn't need them and food, extra donated blood, and blankets, scarves, and boots for Renesmee when we finally found her.

For days we ran across land. Not once taking a break. None of us were tired but I had to hunt. After a while we took a break so a few of us could hunt. Carlisle came along with Edward and I. He was curios how I hunted. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme stayed on the trail. A gust of air blew in the scent of a deer, a fawn at that. I sat there silently waiting to hear it. Then I took off surprising Edward and Carlisle. I caught the deer in a matter of seconds. Carlisle found it impressive. The quickest kill I've made yet. Edward was proud too. I only got about a pint of blood all over myself compared to the usual3 or 4. I wasn't very thirsty after that so we continued toward the trail to meet up with the others. Even with the little bit of blood on myself Esme had a fit and made me change. Edward explained later how even that little amount blood could have tipped off the wolf and it could have escaped farther with our daughter. Another five days passed. Just as Jake was about to fall asleep we found an incomprehensible stench. We approached a small clearing. The scent of a werewolf was so strong even I knew it had left a lot of blood here just moments ago. Then I found the blood pool. I even found a chunk of skin and fur. Ewwww. Though I couldn't help but be proud of Renesmee for fighting back.

"Edward, Carlisle."

"What is it love?"

"I can tell Renesmee is fighting... hard. There's some skin and fur here."

"Really" Carlisle looked so proud of Renesmee for wounding it.

All Edward could say was "That's my girl!"

Emmett was beaming, he taught Renesmee about werewolves. "Yes!"

Then out of nowhere we heard a deep roar like when he was hunting rip from Carlisle's chest.

"Carlisle, What do you smell. What do you see? What's happening?"

"Bella, Carlisle caught scent of the wolf itself just a few hundred yards away. It's wounded to the point were it can't move!" Edward was ecstatic!

I felt relief the second these words came out of Edwards perfect lips. The same second I felt relief Rosalie took off in the direction of the wolf. We all took off after her. Sure enough, a large, grey wolf was lying on the ground in agony. Renesmee was a few feet away from him chewing, and tearing at his right hand. About ten yards from her was the wolfs left foot and both ears. My baby girl was a huge defense baby.

" What do you want with my daughter!" Edward boomed

"I wanted her to die! But you can have her!"

"Oh so now you don't want my daughter! Is that it?"

"Please, please take her where she can't hurt me anymore, please?" Edward had to translate from his thoughts.

"Why should I? You've taken my daughter from her bed. You were hiding in her closet when I went to check on her. And now you have the audacity to say you don't want her!" I was furious!

"Ummm. Yeah."

"Edward kill him once I get Renesmee out of sight!"

"Oh please no don't kill me!"

I was already leaving when Edward responded.

"Why should I spare your pathetic life when you were planning to kill my daughter?"

"I was hoping that everything Bella says was true."

"What are you talking about?"

My turn for response.

"Edward I say to myself that the Cullen's are the only vampire coven with hearts. I say that you care about your image. I say you don't want to be a monster. I say you're not a monster. I say you're the best thing that ever happened to me. But I've only told Jake that. How does this mongrel know?"

"That still doesn't give any reason why I shouldn't kill him."

"Please you can't kill me."

"Why can't I kill you? It sounds like a challenge to me." And with that Edward got into his hunting crouch.

"Edward! I said when Renesmee's out of sight!"

"Go than! This dog only has 30 seconds to live!"

I ran the fastest I have run since I became a vampire. I heard a howl of pain from the filthy wolf. Then I heard a cry of victory from the Cullen's.

"Yeah, you got em' Edward!" Emmett applauded

"No ones ever taking Nessie and getting away with it!"

As I listened to Edwards standing ovation Carlisle caught up with me. He stopped and sat on a snow covered stump next to the tree I was leaning on.

"Bella Is Ness... Renesmee alright?"

"Carlisle, she is... the most perfect... beautiful, smiling baby I've ever seen."

Then it seemed like a movie, those parts were the mother regained something and the air turned a pale pink.

"She's pretty big now isn't she?"

"I don't even think I should be calling her a baby."

"She looks like she's four already doesn't she."

I knew he wanted to hold her but I didn't want to lose her again. Not even if it was to Carlisle, or even her father. I just didn't want to lose her for even a second. Now Edward and the rest of them caught up to us.

"Bella, you know once we get to the house your going to have to give her up for a little bit.'' Rose wanted to hold her more than Carlisle did.

"In your dreams!"

"Hey, are you at least going to let the daddy hold her?"

I couldn't help but giggle at Edwards's jealousy.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Bells, please?"

"Ohhh.... No."

"Come on, just one minute?"

"No."

"Bella... this is really evil!"

Chapter 4. Almost

"Bella?"

"What Edward? Is Renesmee okay?"

"Yes, yes she's fine."

"What's the problem?''

"Bella, we have a visitor!"

"The Volturi!"

"No, no, Bella calm down. It's not the Volturi. It's Renee'."

"My Mother!"

"Do we know any other Renee's?"

"I guess not. Why is she here?"

"She didn't say. You have to act surprised."

"Why?"

"Because her visit was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh."

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to not having Renesmee around."

"Bella she'll be fine. She is going to be with Jacob the whole time.''

"I know. Well we better get up to the main house."

"Why don't you put on your red cashmere sweater, blue jeans, and your black boots that go over your pants up to the center of your shin."

"Fine, wait where is that?"

"Third bag from the back."

I got dressed at a human pace. I combed my long hair at a human pace. I walked to the house in a human pace. Renee' may be a little crazy but she'd notice any difference in my speed unlike Charlie. When I got to the house Esme handed me a set of contact lenses like we always used when any human was around. Then she told me to put my hair in a ponytail and mess it up a little. After I did that she drug me to her room and worked on my face to look more human with makeup. Charlie never noticed that I looked glass like but Renee' sure would.

"I never thought it would be possible but you look like your human. I can almost smell your blood."

"Thank you Edward."

"When I came down stairs I could smell Renee' in the kitchen. Surprisingly she smelled wonderful. Kind of like apples, cinnamon, lilacs, and citrus. I never thought I would smell something so appetizing.

"Bella!"

Oh no, I was hearing Jasper in my head now!

I couldn't help myself but think of how wonderfully delicious my own mother smelt. I could almost taste her sweet blood running down my throat.

"Bella, I don't think you can handle this! You haven't hunted for a week. Your mother smells good, but not good like food!"

Again I heard Jasper in my own head.

I knew the second I got within ten feet of my mother Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Esme would be hovering over me. Rosalie would be close to Renee' the way it was.

Then Jacob stormed in the room holding Renesmee.

"Renee'! What are you doing here?"

"Jacob shut up I am trying to surprise Bella."

"Oh, sorry."

I walked through the kitchen looking like I was going to get some leftover pizza. When I turned toward the fridge her eye's lit up and then she burst into tears.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in so long. You look wonderful!''

Because I had to play along I decided to scream would probably do it.

"Mom! I can't believe your here!"

I shot a glance of sarcasm toward Edward.

"Oh Mom, when did you get here. Why are you here? Oh Mom It is great to see you."

Out of nowhere my throat started burning longing for my mother's blood. I stared at her like I did focusing on my pray, than slowly I walked toward her. Edward and Carlisle realized what I was really doing and silently rushed behind Renee'. I shot a glance of 'Help' toward both of them. That's when my teeth sunk into tough flesh. I couldn't believe I had just killed my mother. I was horrified at myself. When I looked at what I was doing I saw Edward in the most pain he's been in since I met him. Then I realized I hadn't ripped out Renee's throat. I had my teeth sunk deep into Edward's flawless skin. I loosened my jaws as fast as I could before Renesmee, Jacob, and Renee' noticed what I was doing. Edward and Carlisle ran up the stairs at a human pace of course and I used the excuse I had to go to the bathroom to escape for a moment.

Carlisle was calming Edward while stitching him up in Carlisle's study. Seeing that I knew the bite must have been deep and bad. Edwards face was in agony. I could almost see a tear escape from his eyes. I walked in and immediately went to Edward's side.

"Bella you have to hunt!"

Was that all he could say without screaming in pain. I looked at his hand. The bite was deep. I could see why

Carlisle was stitching up my perfect husband.

"Edward I'm sorry! Thank you for saving my mother. I am so grateful and so sorry!"

Chapter 5. Truth

Renee' came running up the stairs ten minutes later.

"Bella, Bella honey! You didn't fall in did you?" Then she started giggling.

"Mom! What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well here I am.''

"I thought you said you would be back down when you were done. Honey it's been ten minutes."

"I was just checking on Edward on my way down."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, nothing." I was surprised to hear Edwards voice in response.

"Oh goodness what happened to your hand?"

"I accidentally stabbed my self with a knife."

"But, when, huh?"

"I was trying to make a meal and I wasn't paying attention and cut my hand with a large knife."

"I'm confused."

Carlisle must have finished putting his supplies away.

"Edward was trying to make lunch, and when a knife slipped it cut his hand. I just finished with the stitches."

"Come on Mom, let's go downstairs."

"Bella!"

"What?"

"Your, your ,your eyes. There so red. Are you alright?"

I stared at Edward, then Carlisle, then back to Edward. Edward came close to me and whispered so lowly even I could hardly hear.

"Your contacts dissolved."

I stared at Carlisle for help. He shot a glance toward me saying he couldn't fix it.

"M, Mom."

"What Bella?"

"I think... I should probably tell you the truth. There's no way to hide it now so why don't we go down stairs and explain.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes Edward I'm sure. My mom can keep a secret."

For the next hour we told my mom about the existence of vampires, and werewolves. We told her about the good ones, and the bad ones. Jacob phased for her, Edward read her mind, and Renesmee showed her a memory from a few minutes after she was born. We told her how we hunt, that we don't sleep, and we don't age. We told her Renesmee was half vampire and half human. We told her the whole story from when I met Edward in biology, to the up coming future with the Volturi. We told her how I had no choice to change, and how I wanted to, I left out how painful it was. We told her our senses were all drastically improved. She blushed, and cried, and smiled and screamed.

"Bella, Does Charlie know?''

"No."

"Is he ever going to find out?"

"Probably not. He doesn't even know Renesmee's our kid."

"So when you visited me in Jacksonville that's why Edward didn't come out into the sun?"

"Yes."

"And when he left. That was true?"

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry."

"Edward, how do you kill a vampire?''

You could tell that Renee' didn't like the part where Edward left me and almost killed himself. She actually hit him in the jaw like I did Jacob. It turned out the same way as it did for me. She broke her hand. She was blushing the whole time Carlisle fixed it. When he asked her if she would keep a brace on she asked what would take longer to put on a brace or a cast. He responded cast so Renee' said she wouldn't wear the brace. Then she said the most amazing thing.

"Bella, I wish I were you. Only Edward can read minds right?"

"Well, yeah, but why does that matter?"

"Well I am going to speak my every thought around you guys now and I expect Edward to tell you when I am lying."

"I will be sure to do that Renee'!"

"Edward, don't tell them the really private stuff though, okay."

"Got it, Carlisle is so hot!"

"Edward! That's private!"

"Sorry."

Then just to make her happy when Carlisle finished with her hand he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She started blushing.

"Bella, No!"

Edward and Emmett took a firm grip on my waist while I viciously snapped toward my mother.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"Renee' you smell very appetizing. Earlier I didn't cut my hand. Bella bit my hand when her instincts took over in the kitchen and she tried to kill you!"

"What? I don't understand!"

"Stop blushing and she will calm down."

Edward took me out of the room and told me to change into hunting cloths. I did as I was told while he explained to Renee' what we were doing and we would be back in an hour and then she can hug me.

We had a wonderful hunt. I caught a full grown eight pointer. When we got back I changed back into my original cloths. I ran to the house, and gave Renee' a big hug.

"Bella!"

"What Emmett?"

"She can't breath!"

"I'm sorry mom!"

"It's alright, just a lot of pain." Her voice was raspy as she gasped for air.

"Carlisle, can you make sure I didn't break any of her ribs?"

"Okay Bella."

"Yay!" Renee' was overjoyed.

Chapter 

"Well, you didn't break any of her ribs. Bella I understand this is new, but you are unbelievably strong. You have to be gentle with humans."

"I know, I'm sorry mom, and Carlisle."

"Oh Bella! How can you be sorry, it was my fault. Next time I'll call before I come." she was using an apologetic tone.

"Mom, it's not your fault. There is nothing wrong with a surprise visit. If I would have hunted before I came to the house nothing would have happened. Before I was a vampire, I already knew how good you smell."

"How?" Everybody chimed in on that one.

"Well, when Edward met you for the first time I noticed how tense he became. And seeing I was always right next to him I felt him stop breathing."

"Oh, I kinda forgot about that. So this is partially my fault. I should have warned Bella." Edward scratched the back of his head, and showed a wide grin that caused Renee' to cringe away from him.

"Hey, Emmett look. Bella's mom is smarter than Bella was when I first smiled at her like that. Renee's afraid of me. No offence intended."

"That's alright Eddy."

"Renee' would you please not call me _Eddy_, It just kind of bugs me. And that deals still going huh?"

"Sure is."

We spent the next week with Renee'. Edward brought her to see my _after_ car. She was amazed. She obviously didn't realize money meant almost nothing to the Cullen's. When she decided it was time to go we sent her back first class. Emmett the idiot he is pined a not on her back that said: I Flew First Class!!!! We got a call about that. I crushed Emmett in arm wrestling as payback.

The End


End file.
